


Cutting Nails

by kiku_azuya



Series: Labels [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, John has a gift called mind-reading, M/M, People's Feeling as Labels above their head, Sherlock is a lazy prat, but John loves him anyway, daily life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I See You之日常小片段</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting Nails

**Author's Note:**

> **[前情提要] 此篇為延續I See You設定的日常片段小故事。**  
>   
>  最初張貼處：[I See You之日常片段　剪趾甲](http://heart-p226rofmrskull.weebly.com/cutting-nails.html)

  
  
John盤起了一隻腿到另一邊的膝蓋上，時不時改變坐姿，好把腳趾頭看得更清楚。221B起居室內，不太規律地響起 **喀嚓、喀嚓** 的聲音。突然，「唔！」的一聲將Sherlock從他的宮殿裡拉了出來。他轉動視線從天花板落到腳邊的軍醫身上，只見John左手手指正搓揉著眼皮的正上方。  
  
**_半盤腿坐。_  
**   
**_垃圾桶。_  
**   
**_右手的指甲剪。_  
**   
Sherlock微微勾拉起嘴角，噗地一聲，十隻修長的腳趾把原主人的左腳給踹了下去，佔據結實的腿部，扭動著想找好最舒適的角度。  
  
「Sherlock！」  
  
軍醫氣沖沖地轉頭瞪他，正打算開口繼續賞他一頓罵，卻被一句突如其來的話給打斷。「Busy（正忙）。」  
  
John哪裡管他，才作勢要抓起他大腿上亂蹭的腳扔下去，Sherlock就連珠砲似的開起火來。  
  
「垃圾桶和盤腿坐，還有你平時不會跑來跟我擠長沙發，再加上右手的指甲剪，顯示你剛剛在剪腳趾甲。可是事實上，你卻在揉你的眼皮，所以，肯定 **又** 被剪飛的大拇趾趾甲碎片打到臉了。」說完還很配合地扭了扭死黏在軍醫身上的十個腳趾頭。「順便。」  
  
「自己的趾甲自己剪！」John認為就算自己對他的推理再欽佩，也才不會因此就傻傻被拐去做牛做馬咧。而且，他有看得到他頭上的 _John_ 根本就處於邊緣粉碎的狀態，忙？忙個大頭鬼啦忙！他剛剛明明是在發呆！  
  
他的左手一把抓起其中一隻腳踝，一瞥見小指頭的烏黑，John立刻皺起眉頭來。「 **又** 為了避開實驗，不小心踢到桌腳了？」  
  
「…………」  
  
_John_ 的邊邊一扭一扭的，就像個被逮到的孩子。軍醫嘆了口氣，其實心底暗自在竊笑著。於是，John把垃圾筒挪到他的雙腿中間，221B的起居室又再次響起不規律的 **喀嚓、喀嚓** 聲。  
  
_Oooh…Young man（啊…年輕人）_ 和 _Love（愛情）_ 也悄悄地消失在闔起的門扉之後。Mrs Hudson帶著溫柔的微笑和手工甜餅慢慢步下樓梯。頭上的 _Halcyon Days（美好時光）_ 也隨著她踏進221A的腳步，一擺一擺地，慢慢地消散。  
  


* * *

  
  


**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 外語小常識：  
> 原本尾巴是寫成〝下午茶可以晚點吃，妨礙人家談戀愛是會被馬踢死的。〞  
> 但鑑於此句俚語源自於日本，所以就改成了上面的Halcyon Days，意思是指寧靜、平和而幸福的日子（Calm, peaceful and happy days）。  
> 典故來自希臘的神話傳說。Halcyon源自希臘文，原指一種翠鳥（Kingfisher）的小水鳥。根據傳說，海爾欣（Halcyon）與丈夫是天上恩愛無比的一對神祇，但在丈夫不幸船難過世後，海爾欣也投海自盡。諸神感於兩人真情，而使二人復活投胎成為翠鳥。相傳為了協助轉世的兩人順利築巢（翠鳥的築巢習性，是在海面上築巢孵化扶養下一代），每年冬至（12/21）的前後七日都會施展神力以維持風平浪靜。而人們便將這段時間稱作Halcyon Days，中譯有時也會被翻做〝翠鳥時光〞。  
> 不過，這邊在使用上可能有點問題：Halcyon Days通常比較運用在懷舊上，感念從前的日子，而非當下。  
>   
> 


End file.
